


Thank you Coffees

by JassyK12



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Doggett thanks agent Scully for saving him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show the X Files or the characters Agent Scully, Agent Doggett or Barbera Doggett. They belong to 20th Century Fox and Chris Carter. This story is fictitious by the author. 
> 
> (Takes place between Via Negativa and Surekill season 8)

Saturday morning,   
Down town Washington DC,  
Oraldo’s Café, 10:30am.

Special Agent Doggett stood in line. He was waiting in line at his local café so he could order coffees for himself and his partner, Special Agent Scully who was sitting at a nearby window seat, watching the world go by. Doggett was in the middle of a long line, so he decided to study Scully as he waited.   
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled a small smile to himself. Over the past two months he had gotten to know her very well, despite their rocky start. Or at least he thought he was beginning to know her. He still felt a little Lang of annoyance when he thought about how he found her in hospital. But his growing fondness for her outweighed any frustrations he may have had since then.  
He worked out Agent Scully was a strong woman, and she certainly wasn't a damsel in distress, and he liked that about her. He still felt a bond between then, as neither of them fully believed in the supernatural. Unlike Agent Mulder. Doggett winced as he thought about his predecessor in the X Files department. For a long while, since he started working with Agent Scully, he did sense that she and Mulder might have been in a relationship before his disappearance, so he held her at arms’ length. Even so, as her partner, he still sensed there was something vulnerable about her, and that there was something she wasn't telling him about. But this added to her mysteriousness and Agent Doggett found this more intriguing about her. He wanted to get to know Dana, but wasn't sure how to go about it. Darn it, I'm making a habit of calling her Dana now, he thought as he mentally kicked himself. The line moved on, waking Doggett from his reverie. He sighed as he paid for their coffees. He knew he'd be no match for Fox Mulder, but at the same time, he couldn't shake the growing bond between himself and Scully. He hoped this gesture of buying her coffee would at least show her he wanted to at least be her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Doggett and Scully discuss their relationships over coffee

Here you go, Agent Scully,” Special Agent Doggett said as he sat opposite her with their coffees. “Latte for you, mocha for me,’ he added. Scully smiled at him. “You really don't have to do this, Agent Doggett,” she told him as she took her drink. Doggett shrugged. “It’s okay. I just felt I had to find a way of thanking you, Agent Scully,” he told her, trying to be casual. He didn't want her to know that he was starting to like her in case she would reject him.   
Why shouldn't someone as beautiful and intelligent like her reject someone ordinary like me? Doggett’s inner voice chided him. He cleared his throat, trying to sound confident. “After all,” he added, “you did save my life, Agent Scully,” he reminded her with a small smile.  
Agent Scully grinned again as she sipped her latte. “And I keep telling you, I just woke you up, Agent Doggett,” she replied. Doggett shook his head. “You’re too modest,” he told her. “And you’re too generous,” she told him with a smile. Doggett felt blood rushing to his cheeks as she did that. He hoped he wasn't blushing and tried to hide his face by looking out of the window for a moment. “But thank you for the coffees,” Agent Scully added.  
Doggett paused for s moment before sipping his mocha. “Agent Scully?” He asked. “Mmmm?” Scully asked. “Can I ask you what maybe an, um, personal question?” He asked her. Scully nodded.”Sure,” she replied. “I was just wondering,” Doggett began, “as to why you never became a fully practicing doctor?” He asked her. Before Scully could reply, he added hastily, “I don't mean to pry, it's just that I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot before and I looked at your FBI history. Not that I don't want you to be my partner, but I read you're a very knowledgeable in science. What made you work in the X Files?” Doggett asked.   
Scully paused for a moment, thinking about what to say. Then she smiled, and Doggett was pleased to see that she was starting to relax in his company. “Well, Agent Doggett,” she began. “No one’s really asked me hat before. I guess I didn't become a fully practicing doctor as I wanted to have a career that would distinguish myself, and I thought the FBI would do that for me,” she told him truthfully. “Well with your intelligence, I'm not surprised you can do both medicine and the FBI, Agent Scully,” Doggett told her. Then he stopped again, realising how corny that must have sounded.   
But as he looked into his partner’s face, he felt relief to see that she was smiling at him like she had never done before. “So Agent Doggett, can I ask you a personal question?” Scully asked. Doggett nodded. “Sure,” he said as he took another sip of his coffee. “What do you have in the way of family? I hope you don't mind but I do get the distinct impression that you're on your own,” she pointed out. “What gave that away? My messy home?” He asked with a grin. Scully grinned back. “There's that,” she told him. Doggett sighed as he racked his brain for an answer. He was pleased she was paying him some attention, and he didn't want to sound desperate. “Well Agent Scully, you thought right. I am alone,” he told her. Scully raised an eywbrow. “Have you always been alone?” She asked. Doggett shook his head. “I've had family,” he told her at last before sighing. “But it was complicated. Let's just say I'm better off alone now,” he told her.  
Scully shook her head. “Please don't think that way, Agent Doggett,” she told him, and before Doggett knew what was happening, she reached over the table and placed her right hand on his. “Life’s too short to spend it alone,” she told him wisely.   
“Don't stop being you. I know a smart man like you will find someone,” she told him. Doggett severed the warmth of her hand on his. He was so pleasantly surprised that he couldn't say anything for a whole minute as he found himself looking into her eyes. Scully looked back at him, before something knocked her back and she snatched her hand away.   
Doggett could feel her embarrassment.”Hey,” he told her, wanting her to feel at ease again, so he changed the subject. “We gotta sign the case report on Tippet,” he told her. “I'm heading over to the FBI after this to sign it. Want to come with?” He asked her. To his relief, Scully smiled a small smile and nodded. “Sure, thank you Agent Doggett,” she told him as she finished her coffee. “No problem,” Doggett told her as he also finished his coffee. “Let’s go,” he said standing up. “I’ll drive,” he added as he followed Scully out of the café.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggett gets news from his ex wife Barbera...

FBI Headquarters, Washington DC,  
11am.

Agent Doggett sat at Mulder’s desk across from Agent Scully. He was preparing his file on Tippet and filling Scully on what happened at the same time. Scully sighed as she heard what happened. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that without me, Agent Doggett,” she told him. Doggett nodded and sighed. Tiredness was beginning to creep on him, and he felt the need to spend the rest of the weekend resting. “I think you handled it better than I could have,” Scully added. Doggett gave her a tired smile. “Thanks, Agent Scully,” he told her appreciatively. “I’m just glad the whole thing’s over and we can all get back to normal," Doggett replied, shuddering a little as he remembered his dream of him having the third eye.   
Scully chuckled as he passed her the file. “What’s so funny?” He asked her. Scully grinned as she signed the case report. “There’s nothing ‘normal’ with the X Files down here, Agent Doggett,” she told him knowingly. Doggett let out a dry laugh himself as he realised what he had said. “You got that right, Agent Scully,” Doggett replied as he watched her sign the case report. “Another case done,” Scully announced as she passed the report back to Doggett who placed the file back in the cabinet.  
Just as he did so, the phone rAng. Scully answered on the third ring. “Agent Scully,” she said. Doggett busied himself by tidying Mulder’s desk. Then he saw Scully giving him a raised eyebrow.   
“Sure, uh, Mrs Doggett,” she answered somewhat in a surprised tone, leading Doggett to look at her. He was also surprised. “Yes he’s here,” Scully said. “I'll pass you on to him,” she added before giving Doggett the phone. Scully settled back in her seat and pretended to read an X File. “Hi Barb,” Doggett said. He wasn't expecting a call from his ex wife. They had been on a trial separation for a year now and he thought he was getting on okay without her.   
“John,” his wife’s familiar voice answered. “What can I do for you?” Doggett asked. He wanted to be helpful but memories of his son came back to him, and now he wanted the phone call to be done as soon as possible.   
“I have news, good news I think,” Barbara answered. “Oh? Good news for you or me?” Doggett asked, earning him a look from Scully. “Don't be like that John,” Barbara asked her ex husband. Doggett sighed. “Sorry.Look I just wasn't expecting a call from you,” he told her with a sigh. “So what's the good news?” He asked her as he walked towards Mulder's desk before sitting down and giving Scully an “it’s okay” look. Scully nodded and went back to reading her file. “I thought you should know,” Barbara continued, “I'm seeing someone,” she said. “Oh?” Doggett asked. He took a deep breath, unsure about how to feel about this. “Anyone I know?” He asked. “Yeah. Agent Sparks from your old office,” Barbara told him after a pause. Doggett sat back. He knew Agent Sparks very well and the two of them would often go double dating. “How did you two start seeing each other?” Doggett asked. “Well we met at our old local bar, you know, St George’s?” Barbara asked. “We’ve been going out for a few months now,” Barbara told him.   
“Oh well, congrats,” Doggett said, a little curtly. “Are you all right, John?” Barbara asked him. “I mean you don't mind?” She asked.   
“No of course not,” Doggett replied, disguising his sudden flush of anger. He felt so annoyed that his old friend was now going out with his ex wife but he didn't want Barbara to know that. “I'm happy if you're happy,” he said. “Thanks John,” Barbara replied and Doggett could hear a hint of relief in her voice.   
“So basically, I want you to know I've finally signed our divorce papers, and we've posted them off to your solicitor, so you should hear from them very soon,” Barbara told him. Doggett could only nod as shock came over him.   
“John? You there?” Barbara asked. Doggett cleared his throat, trying to stop his voice from trembling. Even though he knew this time would come, it still hit him like a train wreck. “Sure,” he answered after a long pause. Scully gave him a concerned look. “Ok. Well, thanks for being so understanding about this,” Barbara told him. “Are you seeing anyone?” She asked. “Uh, no, not really,” Doggett answered, feeling blushing slightly again as he thought about his growing fondness for Scully. “Well, OK. You'll find someone, I know you will,” Barbara told him. “Thanks,” Doggett answered. “Well, I guess this is it,” Barbara said. “Take care of yourself, okay John?” She asked.   
“I will. You two, Barb,” he said. “Bye John,” Barbara said. “Bye Barb,” Doggett said before they both hung up.   
“What's wrong Agent Doggett?” Scully asked gently. “You don't look too good,” she told him. “That was, uh, my ex wife,” Doggett found himself telling her. “Oh, right,” Scully said with an uncomfortable look. “You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to,” Scully told him. Doggett nodded, trying to pull himself together as he absorbed the news. “It's okay,” Doggett said finally. He knew Agent Scully was his colleague and nothing more, but for some reason he felt he was able to tell her everything and he wouldn't feel ashamed. He took a deep breath. “It's my ex wife. We're on a trial separation and she’s uh, she’s seeing a friend of mine now and she wants to finalise our divorce,” Doggett told her in a shaky voice.   
Scully stood up suddenly in concern and made her way over to Doggett, who had started to take very shaky deep breaths and a tear rolled down his cheek. “It's okay, Agent Doggett,” Scully told him, and he took comfort in her soothing voice. So he stood up and wiped his face before he placed his arms around Scully and before he could stop himself, he found himself crying into her shoulder. “It's okay,” Scully kept whispering. “It's okay.”   
After a while Doggett stopped crying and looked at Scully. “Thanks, Dana,” he said softly, feeling better now. “Sorry about that,” he added, a little embarrassed as he pulled himself away from her arms. “Don't apologise,” Agent Scully told him with a small smile. “So are you okay now?" she asked. Doggett wiped his face wearily before nodding. “I'm okay,” he told her, and he really was.   
Scully nodded. “Right well I'm going home now she said. “I'll give you a ride,” Doggett told her as he put on his jacket. “That's okay John, I can catch a cab,” Scully replied with a smile. “I know but you helped me just now and I need to repay you,” Doggett told her as he took a deep breath and composed himself to the task at end. “Well, okay. If you insist,” Scully said, and the two smiled warmly at each other before leaving the X Files office and locking the door behind them. 

The End


End file.
